is life what we think it is?
by soraxkairi122
Summary: sora is moving for the eighth time, what will happen? sokai naminaxis laraxel ruffie cloti zarith.
1. Chapter 1

Is life what we think it is?

Sxk122:Sora, say the disclaimer.

Sora: why me?

Sxk122: couse none of my favorite authors are whriting more chapters, and so I had to make you say the disclaimers to keep everyone entertained

Sora: okay, good enough for me, soraxkairi122 does not, key word not, own kingdom hearts or any other realated topics, or phrases, or… oh, just get on with it

Sxk122:no, you have to finish the disclaimers!

Sora: .wakes out door.

Sxk122: well you know what he ment, Sora! Get back here! Your in the story! .runs after Sora.

Ch.1

Moving, _again_.

I woke up that morning with much resent for the day. We were moving, _again._ "Sora, get down here. Your breakfast is getting cold!" my mom shouted up to me.

I got changed and walked down stairs. My baby sister, Yuna, was eating her baby food. I, on the other hand, was eating luck charms. How I loved luck charms!

"Remember Sora, I want you to be packed by three sharp, ok?" my mom asked. "Yea… whatever." I said annoyed, _why is she always bugging me? I mean it's the eighth time we moved. I know the routine._ "sigh" "Sora, just please pack up." my mom told me. "I SAID I'LL GET TO IT, NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME EAT DAMNIT!" I angrily shouted at her "SORA, DON'T EVER BACK TALK TO ME AGAIN!" _what a stupid come-back._ I thought. _now its my turn. _"WELL, IF YOU AND DAD HADN'T GOT THAT DAMN DIVORCE, THEN WE WOULDN'T BE MOVING! YOU NEVER FIND A PLACE TO SETTLE!" I spat angrily. "Sora…" by now she was in tears, I didn't care. She was always like this.

All of a suddent yuna started to cry "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "now look what you did Sora!" she said in between sobs. That night Sora was on his way from port royal to their new planet, destiny island. The gummi-ship seemed so slow.

After several hours of awkward silence, they arrived at the gummi-hanger in destiny island.

The next day they finished unpacking. _Great _Sora thought_ I gotta go to school tomoro, im not gonna have any friends._

Later at school…

Sora walked into the over-crowded halls, wondering were his first class was. "hello, im new here and I don't know were my class is, could you please tell me" I politely asked a student who seemed my age. "hi there, my name is Riku, let me see you schedule, hmmm… ohhhhh, tough luck, you got your home room with Mr. Axle." Riku said, with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong with Mr. Alex or whoever his name is?" I asked. "Dude, he is a pyro-maniac!" Riku shouted, causing several people to look towards them. "Ooooooooooookkkayyyyyyyyyyyy………." I said, walking away. "By the way, my name is Sora!" I shouted over my shoulder as I walked off.

At class…

I sat in my seat at Mr. Axle's class. "class, today we are going to learn how the first hot-air-balloons cought on fire!" mr. Axle said excitedly. "and tomoro we are gonna learn how to use a match!" he shouted, scaring Sora horribly. Just then a girl with deep blue eyes and auburn hair walked in….

Harharhar, cliffy for ya. Course, we all already know who it is, I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Sxk122: sorry folks, Sora ran away because I made him say the disclaimers, but I got Kairi to get him back, they should be here any minute…

Sxk122: sorry folks, Sora ran away because I made him say the disclaimers, but I got Kairi to get him back, they should be here any minute…

Sora: omigosh, im gonna die! .pant. please don't let me die!

Sxk122: then say the disclaimers.

Sora: ok, sxk122 does not own kingdom hearts or any other related logos or phrases

Sxk122: why would you die anyways?

Sora: Kairi said the would shoot me if I didn't like her.

Sxk122: but you do like her.

Sora: well, she doesn't know.

Sxk122: then tell her to read this story.

Sora: good idea.

Ch.2

Who is she?

"sorry im late mr. axel (sorry I spelt that wrong the last chapter.) I couldn't get my alarm to work." The girl said "it's alright kairi, but don't be late again, got it memorized?" (I cant get the organizations' characteristics just right, I haven't played com.) mr. axel asked. "ok." She replied walking to her seat sadly. _So her name is kairi._ All i could do that class was just stare at her.

**Bringgg!**

_Yes! First day of school and I'm still alive! Mr. axel is really a pyro-maniac!_ I was walking when for the school exit when riku came up. "hey Sora, do you want to come to the carnival today,? it's the last day to go!" riku asked excitedly. "um… sure." _Is riku always like this?_ "great ill meet you at three today!" "where are we gonna meet? "at the carnival of coursse!"

I arrived at the carnival at two-fifty-five, sadly, no one was here yet. Then I heard foot steps creeping up behind me, I spun around raising my fists ready to fight, for I always had to ward off pirates from my mom and Yuna. When I saw their face I blushed beat red in embarrassment. "Oh, hi Riku, so are these your friends?" I asked, seeing Riku with a few other kids. "Yup, let me introduce you." He said to me. "This is Roxas" he said, pointing to a boy with dirty blonde hair, _it's almost as spiky as mine._ Thought, taking a closer look at Roxas' hair. "This is Yuffie, my girl friend." Riku said smiling at a girl with black hair going down to her shoulders. "This is Namine, Roxas' girl friend." Riku said, smirking at roxas. "Hey!" Roxas shouted, and then began to chase Riku around. "And finally-pant- this is-pant –Kairi." Riku gasped as he and roxas were on the ground from yuffie tripping roxas, who in turn grabbed Riku's foot on the way down, causing Riku to fall. My hearted stopped right then, _Kairi, oh no, I hope my hair is straight, oh, of course its not, my hair is always spiky_. I thought to my self as she smiled at me.

I saw Riku whisper something to yuffie, Roxas, and Namine; they all smirked and nodded their heads. _Uh-oh!_ I thought. "Hey, Sora, Kairi, the rest of us are gonna get food, why don't you two stay behind and ride some rides." Riku suggested. Before I could reply they walked off. "so, um- what would like to ride?" I asked her, hoping to ease the mood in the atmosphere. _I have a bad feeling about this, I always got it in Port Royal before pirates attacked, or a hurricane came. _"how about a roller coaster?" she asked "uh-ok." I replied. We got in line and finaly got on the ride. The ride started to take off, when it did we reached the top of crank, taking us two-hundred feet in the air, it teaterd back and forth a few times. Once the final crank came, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" every one screamed as we rushed down the coaster at five-hundred miles and hour. We reached a loop-the-loop, when I noticed something tug on my arm, I looked and saw kairi, her face was as pale as a ghost. She was pointing to her harness, it was faulty, the buckle didn't work. A grabbed her hand right in time, for we had just gotten up side down, several people screamed as they saw her dagling, and flying around the area that out 500-mph speed. Suddenly, my hand began to slip…

This cliffy is better than last chapter I hope, lolz


	3. Chapter 3

Sxk122: Sora, say the disclaimers

Sxk122: Sora, say the disclaimers

Sora: awwwwww!

Sxk122: im warning you!

Sora: but I don't wanna!

Sxk122: Sora, what would you say if your lucky charms suddenly vanished?

Sora: you wouldn't!

Sxk122: oh, but I would.

Sora: ok, just don't hurt my lucky charms, sxk122 does not own kingdom hearts, or any other related characters, or logos or phrases, or… you know what I mean

Sxk122: good, now you won't die in this chapter, course, didn't say you wouldn't get heart.

Yay were at chapter 3! It's called 'I'm sorry.'

I felt my hand slip, _no, I won't let her fall_. I un-buckled and stood, sadly, due to my bad timing, they stopped the ride._ Thank you! Wait noooooo! _Was all I could think as the jolt sent Kairi and me plummeting down twenty-five feet to the rocky ground below us. I spun around so that she was above me.

Then it came, .thud. I hit the ground hard. I hit so hard I bounced about five feet in the air and came back down. (People, keep in mind that when they stopped, they went from 500-mph to 0-mph, so it is possible for him to fall 25 feet going roughly 459 mph, hit the ground and bounce 5 feet into the air before landing.) And I slid about three feet and my eyes were closing, _at least she is safe._ I thought as her body plummeted into me. She lifted her head, barley conscious, "Sora..." she said before lowering her head on me. We both had passed out.

Three days later…

_Ugh, where am I? Why is every thing so blue and white, wait, Kairi!_ I shot up, but my ribs, leg, and back began to ache. I looked at my hand, _oh god, am I on life-support?_ Right after I was finishing thinking about what happened right before I woke up here a doctor walked in. "ahh, Sora that was a nasty fall you had." "What do you mean?" I asked very suspicious. "Did you not know that you fell twenty-five feet from the air, land, bounce in the air, and have a girl land on top of you?" he asked. "I knew I fell and had Kairi land on top of me, I didn't know I was twenty-five feet in the air…" I said, surprised that I was alive, I mean, I fell really fast. "Sora, just so you know, you broke your right leg, three ribs, and pulled a muscle in your back." "am I gonna be alright?" yes, we just need to keep you in the hospital for a few weeks." "is Kairi all right?" "Who?" "You know, the girl that landed on top of me." "Yes she is alright, just a sprained wrist and a broken rib." I gave a sigh of relief, _glad she is better than I am._ "Can I get any visitors yet?" I asked, hoping to see any of my family. "Yes, as a matter of fact, you have several people waiting; I will send them in two at a time." He replied happily, before walking out the door to get the first two visitors

My mom and my baby sister Yuna came in first. "Oh my god, Sora, I was so worried about you!" my mom said before running over and hugging me. "Agh, mom, my back hurts!" I cried out in pain. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Sora, I just came to see you, if you're good enough to be awake, ill go to work." "Ok, bye."

The second two people who came in were roxas and Namine. Roxas was the first to speak. "Dude, you fell a long ways, when we were coming back with the food we saw you and Kairi falling, what happened?" "Kairi's seat belt was faulty, when we went through a loop she fell out of the seat. I grabbed her hand and then at a cork-screw my hand slipped, so I jumped out with her. I made sure she was above me, but I hit the ground several feet closer to her, thankfully I slid a few feet, she landed on top of me and didn't die." I explained to them.

Now it was Namine who spoke. "Sora, thank you for saving Kairi, we saw you bounce several feet into the air, and for saving her, well, we'll talk to Riku about it before he comes in. and with that they left.

A few minutes later, Riku and Yuffie walked in. Yuffie spoke first. "Sora, we all are so glad that you saved Kairi, so Riku and I want to ask you something." Yuffie told me. Now Riku spoke. "Sora, we would like you to become an honorary member of our secret club." Riku told me. "What do you do in the club?" I asked. "We, well, this may sound funny, but we are ninjas." Riku said with a serious look on his face. "Awesome, I'd love to join Riku, thanks for inviting me!" I told him. "And Sora, you have one more person here to see you." Riku said before walking out the door.

The door opened and Kairi walked in! "Kairi!" I exclaimed, making an attempt to stand up, but my leg and back began to ache, so I just sat up. "Sora, I'm so glad your ok! Thank you for saving me. Roxas told us all what happened before Riku and Yuffie came in to talk to you!" Kairi exclaimed. "Kairi, I'm sorry that you got hurt. I never wanted to see you hurt, because, Kairi, I like you." I said, hoping for a good reaction from her.

"Sora…" she looked completely dumbfounded. "You like me?" she asked. "Well, yeah." She suddenly smiled. "Well looks like we like each other!" she said cheerfully. _Whoa, that was close._ I though, and smiled back.

Two weeks later…

When I arrived at school after getting back from the hospital, everyone that passed by me in the hall just nodded and smiled when they walked by. _Oookay, awkward._ Then, on my locker was a note:

_Soras, meet at my locker, put in this combination, and don't let anyone see you, or get this note. Here is the combination. 7-3-8._

_Your friend,_

_ Riku _

I waited in the boys' bathroom 'til the bell rang. I walked out, made my way to Riku's locker. When I got there, I typed in the combination that was on the note. When the door opened, there wasn't a small space jammed with books; I saw a narrow staircase leading down to a small room. When I got down there I saw Riku, Namine, Roxas, and Yuffie sitting on a couch with a TV. in front of them. _Whoa, this is weird. _I thought. "Uh… hi" I said. They all jumped up quickly. "Oh, Sora it's just you, don't scare us like that man." Riku said breathing heavy.

"Well, welcome to our secret-ninja-hide out." Riku said excitedly. "This is pretty cool." I admitted. "Oh, dudes, were is Kairi?" I asked. "Sorry man, she got detention." Roxas said sadly. "How!" I demanded. "Well, this Goth bully named lulu saw us walk in one day and told the principal. Kairi rang in my real code and got a detention for knowing my locker combination." Riku said sadly. "What about class?" I asked. "we got you covered" Yuffie said with a mischievous look on her face…

So, how did you like it? I cant put any more stories on for a while. I got a lllooonnngg vacation. Well please review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Sxk122: Sora, say the disclaimers

Sxk122: Sora, say the disclaimers.

Sora: why?

Sxk122: I will sell you on e-bay if you don't!

Sora: and…

Sxk122: do you know how much money I could make?!

Sora: no, I mean seriously dude, why would you sell me?

Sxk122: if people pay fourteen dollars to get a twelve inch sculpture of you, I could make millions!

Sora: so…

Sxk122: and I will kill Kairi!

Sora: nooooooooooo .stabs me with a rock. Die you Kairi killing-turd headed-pile of swamp paste! (Read previous chapter for disclaimers)

Chapter 4, chips and salsa

"What do you mean you got me covered?" i asked Yuffie suspiciously. "we made replicas of everyone who is in the club." Yuffie said cheerfully.

"And how exactly are we ninjas?" I asked. "Well, today is your first lesson. Take this sand bag, slice through the middle like this." Riku said, hanging a sand bag on the ceiling and swinging a sword, slicing right through the bag. _How hard can it be? _I thought to myself. Riku took another sand bag and hung it up, I took the sword swung it like a base-ball bat. I herd a rip; I looked at the bag,_ what the hell?_ I had only sliced half way through it. "nice." Namine said smirking. "Well, next let's do the balance course." Yuffie said. "Why are we ninjas?" I asked out of the blue. "Well… there is this dude named Vincent, he is literally a demon. He goes to midgar- high school. He carries a tri barrel gun." Roxas explained. "and he formed a band of gangsters to attack Kairi one day, well Yuffie was already a ninja, so she kicked Vincent's ass, but we tried to help. And we got broken bones and everything." Riku finished for him.

"Okay, so Yuffie was a ninja so you decided to be one?" I asked. "well, pretty much, yeah." The three said. "Alright, time for the balance course!" Yuffie exclaimed happily. I watched as the four teens ran across every single obstacle that you could think of, from wobbling balance beams to five foot high spinning wooden blades. Now it was my turn. I got on the beam ran across, half way across it tilted slightly to the right. _Crud, how am I gonna do good if I didn't eat breakfast this morning?_ That was all I thought before I tripped off the beam and landed face first on the floor. Everyone was laughing except a person watching from the stairs. "Kairi, is that you?" I asked. Everyone turned their heads and saw Kairi coming towards them all. "Well Sora, you did well." She said with a smile on her face. That night after school we got our recordings of class. When I got home I popped the video into my TV. What I saw scared me beyond my wildest dreams. It was in Mr. Axel's class. "Hello class, today I would like to make an important announcement, I am getting married to the library teacher Ms. Larxene!" he exclaimed. By the time the video was over i was in a corner trying to make sure there wasn't any one going to come and light his house on fire, why would I think that you ask? Well Mr. A and Ms. L are both pyro/electric maniacs, and I don't want my house burnt down, my beautiful big house! The next day I went to school, found the note on my locker saying to do the combination for the secret passage to appear. I went down stairs, no one was there. _Maybe they went to eat. _I thought, I didn't know how wrong I was. I punched the punching bag for a bout an hour. Then set up a sand bag and swung at it. I heard a delightful shrip! I had sliced all the way through the bag! When my friends didn't come I got worried. I left the school and went to the fair. Don't ask why, I just had a feeling. When I arrived, I almost died of terror. There was Mr. Axel, on the ground with three bullets in his head, shaping a triangle! _Vincent!_ I called the cops and they told me they would search for my friends. That night I left a note saying I was running away. I left the house with some weapons my mom had had locked up, there was one I especially liked. It was an ancient weapon called the key-blade. I stopped at a Mexican restraint and got my favorite, chips and salsa! They made me think of my dad, jack. He was a good dad, until he left us to be a pirate after we moved to Port Royal. My dad was gone, my friends were gone, my home room teacher was dead, and I had left everything for my friends. I closed my eyes and let a tear trickle down my face before getting up and leaving. (Of course he paid the bill!)

As I reached midgar high, I noticed dead trees and other things. Then someone grabbed me and pulled me down a hole. When I opened my eyes I saw a boy with hair spikier than mine! "Who the hell are you?!" I demanded. "The question is who are you?" he asked. "Im Sora and I came to rescue my friends!" I said. "Well looks like were on the same side, anyways, my names cloud and here are my friends, this one is tifa." he said pointing to a girl with long black hair. "Barrett" he said pointing to a brown skinned teen (Barrett Wallace as a teen?) with a gun attached to one hand. "And cid." Cloud finished, pointing to a man with a cigar in his mouth. "Im the only teacher alive at this school, the rest got killed by Vincent and his gang, he even has the cops of this town working for him because of ransom for their families! We are the only ones left to fight! And if that isn't all he brought in four kids fighting for their lives, they were shouting about not telling their newest member in their ninja club." cid explained to me. "its all my fault! I am the new member!" I shouted and broke into tears. Then a teen with long black hair in an evil looking blood red cape appeared and took out a tri-barreled gun, he cocked it and pulled the trigger…

a/n sorry it was so short! I only had one day to Wright this and I know it sucked. But please review. Thank you.


End file.
